My Findings
I enlisted myself in the "Information" Division for a reason and this is it (by http://fnaf-theorists-guild.wikia.com/wiki/User:leoziv) Characters = Balloons and BB So as you should know, Enrag- I mean BB makes an Appearence in Fnaf 2 and is in all the games since then (in published order (1,2 etc.)) But doesn't appear in fnaf 1 (before you say nightmare bb isn't cannon, he is but the others aren't) So lets have a look at the locations themselves But in fnaf 1 there arent any balloons whatsoever and y'know what else isn't there? BB Foxy Out of Order I have an idea why foxy out of order If we look at cam 2A we can see that the light is flickering and remember in fnaf 2 how we got rid of foxy? "Pink"/Purple Guy So as you know Purple guy is the Child Serial Killer but what about this "Pink" Guy? I know this is a touchy subject (almost as touchy as foxy good guy) . |-|Minigames = Phantom Minigames there are 3 phantoms who are the most confusing: Mangle, Bb, Puppet. And there are 3 minigames with these characters Bb air adventure, mangle quest and happiest day (i guess) Killing kids If we take a look at the minigames where purple guy appears (TCTTC, Foxy and SaveThem) we can see there are dead kids but we dont actually see purple guy kill them, except for TCTTC where we see the purple guy (or "pink" guy) drive up and kill a kid But we dont actually see the SaveThem purple guy kill any kids and even though there are dead kids in that minigame i dont think he killed them because he isn't certain to appear like the other 2 Purple (or "pink") guys and the kids in the foxy minigame most likely was killed by "Pink" Guy because he will always appear The Crush? of '87 Here's one for all you 87/83 theorists If we have a look at the minigame from fnaf 4 We can clearly see that his WHOLE HEAD is in Fredbears mouth and that doesn't sound like the bite of '87 at all "It's amazing how the human body can live without the frontal lobe" -Phone Guy FNAF1 The frontal lobe doesn't mean whole head does it?? Now i'm not saying this because this is the bite of '83 I was an '87 Believer up until this point Now.. look at fredbears teeth... they are really blunt and even if they were sharp we can see that yes he would lose his frontal lobe he would also lose his whole brain killing him instantly and more to the point that he would die instantly he would lose his whole head!! so therefore he has blunt teeth |-|Other = 6 AM this was discovered by my friend Peridot 16 Why the random numbers? This is the list of numbers: 00:00, 63:78, 08:28, 40:00, 31:89, 75:45, 13:43, 47:73, 03:20, 06:68, 06:04, 06:09, 06:05, 06:01, 06:00 (flashing) Springlock incident In fnaf 3 we hear of a springlock incident where somebody gets squahsed but we dont hear by what suit. i reckon its fredbear and the victim is the fnaf 4 kid because phone guy never says anyhing about an employee dieing Category:Theory Category:Theorist's Guild Category:Information Division